Revelations
by djDJ
Summary: Sequel to Raindrops...ive already finished half of it, so ill keep adding chapters regularly...the other half will take a while
1. Book One: To Save a Soul:

**Book One: To Save a Soul:**

Due to various reasons availability of information, severe gaps of time between events and such, the tale of revelations has been divided in two.

The first book; To Save a Soul, continues the journey that began unseen and hidden during the tale of Raindrops. The final book speaks of the journey's inevitable and final end…


	2. Creation

**Chapter 1: Creation******

_Since the beginning of the universe there has been struggle. Struggle for dominance, struggle for survival, struggle for ideology…Struggle has defined the ways of being and existence, resulting in the assimilation of the weak and the perpetuation of the dominant._

As time continued, struggle began to evolve. It began to attain shape, to attain purpose. The struggle came to be known as a struggle between two ideals. In short, it came to be known as a struggle between good and evil.

Across the various dimensions of the universe there existed struggle between demon lords, gods, demigods and the like. All were soon broadly divided into good and evil; an epic fight for a greater cause. Yet the struggle was fractured, broken and divided. Demon lords and demigods fought on various dimensions across the universe displaying vague characteristics of what was known as 'good and 'evil', but all fought for their own petty reasons, their own ideals, their own ambition. There was no banner under which the scattered forces of the universe could…or for that matter would chose to fight under.

But the struggle grew once again. As the eternities past, new powers began to emerge and force themselves upon the grand stage that was the universe. Of these new forces, two looked to eclipse all others. Two grew above all and were to become the center points of a struggle that had had long lost its way.

As time grew, the two forces towered above all others that fought around them. So dominant were these forces that their ideologies became the new standard for what was to be considered good and evil.

For the side of good stood the force that came to be known as the light, or simply, heaven. Against it, stood the forces of the shadow…or as many called it, hell. It must be noted here that these forces were not religious in any sense, they only sought to spread their power and dominance…not their ideology.

The strength and grandeur of these two sides was matched only by that of the creatures that ruled them. The creature that reigned over heaven was known to all as God. This in itself displayed the immense power of the being. Till that moment in time, god was merely a classification of power; creatures that were seen to have immense strenght were termed as gods by those who feared them. God was a title bestowed upon those who-most often-were the furthest things from being one. Never before had a creature been called-by friend and foe alike-as God...not a god...but simply God.

Against God, stood a creature of pure darkness. His name to this day is unknown. He is referred to simply as lord Diablo; a name that would strike fear into the bravest of beings. Both these beings threw their forces at each other yet never once entered the fray themselves, they fought only through their strategies... a battle of the mind.

The struggle was ruthless; neither side was ready to bow before the other. As the struggle continued, other dimensions of the universe found themselves getting assimilated into the folds of one side or the other. Before long the struggle reached even the remotest parts of the universe. All struggles henceforth were seen as a struggle between the Light and the Shadow. The struggle had…at last...found its true form. The universe fell deeper and deeper into eternities of death, blood and destruction…yet, all celebrated that the universe had at last been unified…unified by one of the most divisive forces in all of time.

But struggle of such intensity…such ferocity could not last. Soon the once clear and exact ideologies of Heaven and hell began to blur. Black and white soon faded to gray; the struggle of good and evil now became nothing more than a baseless war between two savage forces. Heaven found itself being forced to resort to more ruthless measures in order to bend the fringe dimensions to their will.

At its center, hell commanded complete and loyal obedience…yet it found itself being forced to extend hands of loyalty and allegiance to ensure the balance of power was not upset.

And so more eternities past, thousands over thousands of troops fought and lost only to fight again. The grate struggle hailed by all as the hallmark of life itself now became an endless cycle of chaos.

It was only a few eternities later that the world-earth-was created...

****


	3. Six Degrees of Difference

**Chapter 2: Six Degrees of Difference**

The poison was enough to kill a hundred men, but he had experienced worse. The shadowy figure's legs felt weak, his breathing constricted…the effects of the last was wearing off.

So, he dutifully pulled out the small phial from his leather belt and took a swig. It wasn't the finest tasting of things but it had its uses; immediately his breathing normalized, his strength returned.

Gracefully, he hopped over the corrosive pools of liquids unknown and in no time, he stood at the mouth of an enormous skeleton.

_'The old man…how could he ever live here'_

Slowly, the man crossed the threshold of the odd dwelling. As he entered, he saw the hazy outline off an old man working away at his craft. The minute he noticed the intruder the old man shook with a start, immediately reaching for his weapon, but he was too slow.

In a flash a sword was drawn, pressed hard against the old man's neck.

"So, you have been expecting me, have you…Totosai, thought those little surprises you left outside would stop me?? Or maybe you wanted to kill me you cowardly bastard!"

Totosai fumbled with his words, the man he saw looked like a ghost…unreal, yet he knew him from before…far too well.

"Y-you…w-what are you doing here?"

"You know who I seek"

"I-I haven't the slightest clue where he is. I…um…I see you still use the same blade"

Totosai follower the slender curve of the katana hoping against hope that the man would leave him be, his eyes finally resting on the magnificent pearl hilt.

_'No coincidence there'_

The man too followed Totosia's gaze, his eyes halting on his own reflection in the blade.

_'Abomination…ghost, the insults were never ending. How wrong they were, see where I have come mother, I have proven them wrong…just as I promised.'_

"No more evading Totosai I must know where he is"

But Totosai-for the life of him- did not know…finally, giving up this futile chase for knowledge; the man left Totosai, his task enormous.  
But there were always other ways of finding his victim…

* * *

"Kagome, you and Miroku Stay back!! I'll handle this one"

Miroku and Kagome cautiously stepped away from the fray, their wounds still not completely healed.

The creature before them was unlike one they had ever seen…an odd sense of déjà vu capturing their minds as they stared on.

The creature was hideous, a mere human skeleton, its bones a rotten brown. Where one would see toes and fingers there were slick sharp claws. Its skull was that off a demon, small horns protruded from hits scalp, fangs threatened from its gaping mouth.

Kagome was strongly reminded of the remains Hosenki as she watched the creature before her; it wore a sort of leather armor upon its torso, its color a faded red. The armor became a flowing robe below the waist reaching just a little above the beast's ankles. Two cuts on either side to allow unrestricted movement of the legs during battle.

"What do you want, tell me now!!"

Inuyasha's temper…as always, seemed to cause an already delicate situation to deteriorate further.

The village the group was passing had spoken of a dark force in the surrounding forests and as usual they'd gone and helped out…and as usual Inuyasha had protested…to no avail. But they'd expected-at most-some small petty demons causing trouble around the forest borders, never in their wildest dreams had they expected the beast that now stood before them.

The demon seemed to survey his surroundings with sightless eyes. With a voice of pure dread it finally spoke

"Mal annfurtun?"

"Thrak annfurtun-izish"

"What the fuck are you saying you stupid bastard!! Speak properly or I'm gonna rip you face off!!"

Inuyasha prepared his tessaiga…

"Wait Inuyasha, I think he's asking us something. Please calm yourself mighty demon, what is it that you want"

Miroku-as always-had the composure about him to sort things out rationally. But the beast continued to speak in his foreign tongue.

"Nutu batarub ghash  
Agh niinu kulub grish  
Amukh brus annfurtun"

"That's enough off your babbling I'm tearing you apart!! **WIND SCAR!!**"

The mighty wind hit the beast with its full force, yet to everyone's surprise it seemed to have little effect on the demon. It was merely pushed a few yards back…why it didn't even loose its footing.

"Inuyasha!! It deflected the wind scar"

Shippo was as surprised as any, it was only his youthful ignorance that caused him to blurt out the obvious.

"But it doesn't seem to have any barrier around it, I mean you did hurt it Inuyasha"

Sure enough the monk was right, small chunks off rotten bone and leather seemed to have been scattered around the creature. It had finally run out off patience…

"Matub"

The group didn't need to try and interpret the demons words…its meaning clear.

The demon moved with incredible speed towards Inuyasha, with a forceful strike he knocked the tessaiga aside…lunging for Inuyasha's throat. But Inuyasha jumped back extending his claws, he swiped at the beast taking most off its arm with him.

Jumping to the side Inuyasha picked up tessaiga and making sure that the others weren't in the way slammed it hard against the ground.

**"KONGOSOHA"**

The spears of diamond erupted from the sword as they had many times before. The spears tore through the body of the demon, slowly bringing it to the ground.

But with one final lunge the demon now leapt for Kagome, it seemed it lived only for death…weather it was of others or its own.

But before it reached its mark a streak of black cut across its path, the glint of silver was seen as the demons head rolled slowly off its shoulders.

Sango breathed slowly, composing herself…the move was completely fueled by adrenaline.

Ensuring that the beast was dead the group prepared to return to the village to inform the people of the accomplishment. But before that, Miroku gave the beast a small ceremony…he understood the power of weary spirits only too well.

"Well, it won't be troubling anyone anymore"

Slowly Miroku placed two fudas upon the body, immediately the burned a deep red, disappearing instantly.

Unnerved by the hollow stare of the beast's empty eyes the group was content with burying the beast. Slowly, they returned to the village, unsure off what they had witnessed.

On reaching the village head…and convincing him that his house was home to numerous…'unseen' and 'hidden' spirits, Miroku was able to give the group sufficient lodgings for the night…where they all fell asleep instantly…silently, unaware of the world that spun around them…chaos upon the horizon.

* * *

The scene before him was as magnificent as any could imagine. Brilliant white and silver citadels seemed to float on clouds as they reached far into the azure sky.

Abrasiel stared out from the veranda of one of the more lavish citadels of heaven. Footsteps from behind introduced the master of the castle.

"Lord Khadriel, congratulations upon your new appointment"

Abrasiel bowed gently as the high lord entered the porch.

"Thank you Abrasiel, how go the fares of the light?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary my lord. The frontiers are holding…the shadow is keeping its truce. The fringe dimensions continue to remain divided, they can be bent to our will with ease"

"And what off the Braxon rebellion"

This seemed to throw Abrasiel off for a moment…

"My lord…I am impressed by you awareness. The rebellion is still peaceful, but we fear that the shadow is attempting to instigate a more violent separatist movement…but we're holding them there as well. Speaking off which, have you heard of the happenings on Mortality?"

"Yes Abrasiel, that is why I have called you. The bizarre happenings have allowed for me to take a great load off my back, it is why I have called you"

Abrasiel was slightly confused but he heard his superior out.

The angel led him into his library; there he was shown an ancient document…he read…

Slowly he put the document aside staring blankly at Khadriel as he spoke to him

"You understand the repercussions of such news getting out don't you?"

Did he ever…

**  
**


	4. Reunions Pt 1

Reviews would be appreciated.

Check out Raindrops...forgot to add a last chapter its short...read it

**Chapter 3: Reunions Pt. 1**

She saw Sango crying in her lap…the seeds of happiness sewn. Miroku groped her ass…the beginning of friendship. An arrow pulled from the body of a hanyo…the beginning of…

The world stood in chaos…breaking. Still, cocooned…astray from destruction's breast, grew life in its most beautiful form…a bond of fellowship, united by a common foe, strengthened by the fires of time.

But the image was fleeting, no longer could she see her companions, into the depths she plunged.

She found herself lying upon the sands of a great desert, its sands-so red-seemed as blood. Dunes towered over her like slumbering titans, their forms gently moving on the breath of the winds.

"Hello"

She cried out, in hopes to find the others…but all seemed dead within her desert of blood.

Suddenly to the left she glanced, a movement somewhere.

"Inuyasha"

She waited for a response but none came from the small figure draped in a fire rat robe.

"Inuyasha!!"

"Kagome"

The response came this time, Inuyasha's voice cutting through the sands.

She ran towards the half demon, hoping to find comfort in the labyrinth that was her mind. But she never made it.

"Kagome…you ok??"

Kagome's eyes shot open, turning over she saw the half demon sitting before her like some vigilant sentry, his eyes clouded with curiosity.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?"

The hanyo looked disarmed for a moment.

"Oh nothing, you were just acting strange"

"Oh really"

She prodded, propping herself on her good arm…all thoughts of the dream forgotten.

"How was I acting strange?"

"I don't know, you always act strange"

An odd smile marched across Inuyasha's lips matched only by Kagome's.

"What are you smiling about, stupid baka"

But Kagome wouldn't answer; she was having too much fun simply watching the hanyo.

"Good morning"

Sango came around the other side and peered over cheerfully greeting her friend.

"Lets check how your wounds doing"

Dutifully, Kagome lay on her back waiting for Sango to check the wound.

Sango suddenly looked up, stoping just short of removing Kagome's night suit. With a coy smile she gestured for Inuyasha to look the other way.

"Keh!!"

Inuyasha dramatically swerved the other way.

"Nothing to look at any way"

Sango smiled childishly…

It was moments like this that Kagome wished would last forever. No one was fighting, no one was grieving and everyone was living. Together they sailed on the winds of happiness, allowing them to take them far away from their numerous troubles.

Shippo and Kirara slept silently against each other in the corner of the room. Miroku's voice could be heard in the distance.

She knew that her group of companions wasn't the cure to a dying world. No, they weren't miracle workers. But to her, they were that super comfortable bed that she could curl up in while blissfully suffering it…

Moments passed as Sango finished her inspection of the old wound, convinced that Kagome wasn't far from a full recovery she sat in a more comfortable position and stared out the open door of the room…greeting the rising sun.

Miroku walked into the room, an air of exasperation around him. Clumsily he dropped to the ground on Sango's other side, letting out a long slow breath.

"That Village head's livid"

Inuyasha turned to him now, a look of triumph about him.

"Ha! At last someone revealed you for the fraud that you are! It was going to happen sooner or later you lying bozu!"

Miroku looked scandalized.

"Inuyasha…you think so very little of me. I for one would never…get caught. It seemed the demon we defeated yesterday was not the one the village was being terrorized by."

Sango silenced any further complaints from the monk as she tended to his bandages, their time for removal imminent.

"Ah Sango, your touch-whether you be healing me or wounding me-brings such warmth to my heart."

As he spoke his wandering arm slowly found its way behind Sango as his palm came to rest on her on her ass.

Sango smiled warmly into Miroku's eyes…a move that absolutely terrified the others.

"Very well Miroku, wounding you then…"

"Uh…Sango wh-"

**SMACK!!**

Miroku spent the rest of his time lying there contemplating the fact that, in his pursuit for pleasure, the option of becoming mortally wounded by his enemies might shave less years of his life than the alternative…

It seemed that an extremely persistent tribe of demons that lived deep within the surrounding forests had been the ones plaguing the village. The last band of exterminators that had gone in there hadn't returned.

So the group, soothed by Inuyasha's constant barrage of 'this is what we get out of helping…' traveled into the forest in search of the troublesome demons.

All the way, they continued to talk about the world around them, life and more mundane things like the importance of math tests.

"Shhh"

Inuyasha was quick to silence the group, his hand reaching for tessaiga. The air of battle about. The group now gave their surroundings their full attention.

"I smell blood"

Inuyasha slowly led the group off the path deep into the thickness of the forest. There the group found a small trail.

A few minutes into the walk the group stopped. Before them sat a gruesome scene. Two bodies lay mangled and bloodied across the forest floor. On closer inspection, both were found to be the carcasses of slain bore demons.

A few paces behind them was a modest entrance to a cave. Cautiously, the group entered, stories about adventurers never returning were causing a slight increase in bouts of nausea than before.

The tunnel was empty, as they continued to follow it the tunnel opened up into a vast subterranean chamber. Its contents were disturbing to the eye.

There beneath them was a huge battleground; bodies of boar demon and human alike lay scattered about. Finally as their eyes accustomed to the torch lit gloom, they saw the clear outline of a man sitting in the center, his knees against his chest.

Slowly the group descended to the chamber's floor. Making sure that none of the bodies were still moving, the group reached the man in the center. His robes were bloodstained, his eyes staring into the distance.

"Excuse me sir, may I inquire as to what happened here"

Miroku spoke cautiously as not to provoke the man into doing anything…rash.

"Oh monk, such tales are not fit for the weak of heart."

But Miroku and the others waited, their message to him clear.

"Very well. We were commissioned by the village to exterminate this nest of boar demons. Well…we were pretty good see, so we decided to take up the task. We went in as planned and began the extermination. All was going well until we heard screams coming from the main entrance. Suddenly these two demons burst on the chamber with unseen strength. Huge beasts they were not, a little taller that the average man faces like skulls, but what ensued was a bloodbath. I hid under the corpses as best I could. I didn't see what happened next but…"

The man tapered off the scene around him was ample description. The group felt unease creep all over them…unease that was immediately alleviated by a voice from the rear.

"Ahh crap, it'll take a month to get these stains out…yeesh and it isn't like I can just by a new one…I'm not that rich ya know."

The man walked up towards them, his face turned as he inspected a stain on his coat.

"You can tell that crazy bastard that the big bad demons are all gone…these guys are so wea-"

But he was stopped short as he looked back up…straight into Kagome's stunned expression. Everything was the same, except the goatee had grown into a full fledged Van Dyck(or so it would be called later on).

Valcos was floored as he spoke

"Oh Bugger"

* * *


	5. The sun is the same in the relative way,

PLEASE REVIEW!!

**Chapter 4: The sun is the same in the relative way, but you're older**

Looking up, yellow eyes stared into the clear sky...the sun finding its way back to its nocturnal home...the horizon.

Sesshomaru walked a path he had many times, every step bringing back the memories of battles past, his quest for tessaiga, the hunt for Naraku...Kagura...yes, it had been many moons since he returned to his home.

Jaken's croaking voice could be heard as he attempted-in vain-to put a restless Rin to sleep, birds sang their final songs as they prepared for the setting sun.

Yellow eyes looked beyond trees, beyond mountains, far into the distance where his thoughts lay. He remembered the day, the day he fought along side his father, the day all hope seemed lost.

The battle today had been a cold reminder of that past...

The beast was vanquished with minimal effort on his part…obviously, but its cursed form still haunted the inu-lord's mind. Its skeletal body, its face of bones, its hollow eyes...

_'Why...why is it here'_

But he knew the reason...the beast's simple words had been enough to give him the answer

_'Mal annfurtun?'_

But how, how could the beast-a demon of his own past-return to him once again? Had not the necessary steps been taken?

Without even the slightest of nods he greeted the guards of the mighty castle. Inside, Ah Un was taken by the handlers towards the stable and Sesshomaru himself-an act so completely out of character it shocked many of the servants near death-carried a now sleeping Rin to one of the rooms.

Without pausing to be wished good night by Jaken he retired to his quarters; a room that had been tended to every day even though it had been months since it was last used.

He stared out the balcony beyond his room…out towards the lush forests of that were the borders of his lands. Far in the distance he saw the moon, freeing itself from the shadow of the world.

The memories of the old battle coming back to him, Sesshomaru felt things he had only once before. There, standing on the highest porch of his mighty castle looking upon the world, the almighty Sesshomaru felt…insignificance. He was reminded of the greatness of the world…that life existed beyond himself. Life that had grown, that life had fought and won to ensure its survival.

He felt the coming doom, for no doubt it would come…the signs clear.

For the first time in two centuries, Sesshomaru felt for the world…

* * *

The silence was…well, as he would have put it; it was very silent in deed. They all stared at him as if he had some kind of disease.

Kagome weakly smiled at him and let out a long 'soooo' in hopes to break the ice

But she knew nothing short of the Titanic was going to be able to break this strangle hold.

"Um…Inuyasha w-why don't you get a fire going, we can have ramen for dinner"

Perhaps a full stomach might help in lightening the mood.

"B-but Kagome"

"Inuyasha"

Kagome left no doubt in the hanyo's mind as to what non-compliance of any sort would result in.

Inuyasha gathered some wood and began trying to get a fire started, this caught the attention of the man at last.

"Oh no need for that my odd friend"

With furrowed brow and muttering lips Valcos snapped his fingers…

**BOOM**

Inuyasha was sent flying back as a small fire erupted from the pile of wood. Everyone gazed in astonishment as Valcos rose.

"Sorry about that, I'm still a little rusty you know. Well any way, hold on and ill get us some real food."

With that he whisked himself away, into the forest in search of who knew what.

"Why that…I'll rip his face off!!"

Full of determination Inuyasha wiped the soot off his face and charged towards Valcos's last known location, but he never got there…

"Sit boy"

**WHACK**

Inuyasha was left tasting earth once again.

"K-Kagome…why…"

In the mean time Miroku Sango Kirara and Shippo were busy inspecting the newly made fire.

"Oww!! Yikes it's fire all right"

Shippo's methods-though crude-were very effective.

At that moment Valcos burst through the trees, a large carcass dragging behind.

"Come now, it is but fire" he said looking at the others who-admitted-looked rather odd closely inspecting a flame.

"Look I bring a boar. Roast this one and it's a feast we'll have. Grimace if you must at its raw form. But ohhh will your mouth water when you taste its flesh."

And with that Valcos stuck a branch through the beast and set it up for roasting.

As he slowly rotated the boar above the fire-lost in his own imagination-he noticed that the others were watching him…rather closely.

"Um, is there something the matter? My coat's not stained is it-"

It was Miroku who finally spoke.

"Its nothing…erm its just, what you did back there…with the fire that is. Well we've never seen something like that from a human before."

Valcos looked dumbly at the fire, then back at the monk.

"What you mean this. Oh this is nothing, I mean, any one can do it. All y-"

It was then that Valcos noticed that he had captured the full attention of the entire group…even that unruly half demon. So naturally, he decided to go into the _full_ story.

"Well as you all know, I'm some two hundred and sixty years old. That's a fare amount of years, but mind you I'm still completely human. But see I come from a world that has long died so…I guess its natural for you guys not to know what just happened."

Valcos now bent down and began rummaging through the small leather bag he carried around with him.

"See all the way back then, the world was a completely different place from what it was now. Now where did I put that…"

Valcos trailed off as the others gathered a little closer to see the contents of his bag.

"Wow those are a lot of scrolls"

Miroku seemed keen to learn about this past that Valcos spoke of.

"There nothing much, mostly my own notes and some blank scrolls. I only carry the one book with me and that's the very one I can't seem to find."

As he shifted his arms around three fine stakes fell from his sleeve.

Sango was unable to prevent herself from peering closer.

"These are nothing special, just precautions" he added giving Miroku a knowing glance as he flung two of the steel needles Sango's way as he went back to rummaging.

The third he twiddled between the fingers of his free hand with eye catching, flawless dexterity.

"Aha!! Here it is"

With an almost childish excitement, Valcos removed a thin volume from the bag and handed it to Miroku.

"Well you guys can look through that while I continue my narration. You see there were many more types of creatures that roamed this world in my day"

The meaning of his words were made clear as Miroku began turning the pages, the entire group-having huddled around him-let out gasps of astonishment.

There in the book were sketches and writings on the most amazing array of creatures.

"Well as you can see the world of old was populated with some very…interesting creatures."

And so they were, there in the book were descriptions of trolls, goblins, dwarves, elves and a whole bestiary of creatures that Kagome had only heard of in…well fairy tales.

"Creatures like Orcs, dwarves and elves rose above the petty squabbles of the other demons and established themselves as empires. The elves eventually became one of the most powerful forces on all of earth. Their armies were one of the strongest one could have ever seen."

"The world remained free from their power only by virtue of their nature. This was because elves were peaceful creatures, their aim was only to protect their forests and to defend the world from tyranny, never did they dream of conquest."

The group now looked in awe as they gazed upon the charcoal sketches of the elves. Their very images exuding grace, power…

"There were other demons. Not demons that you have today that are based on various animals, but demons unto their own. You know things like trolls, hydras you know…all that mythical stuff"

Miroku flipped back a few pages and saw all the demons Valcos spoke off.

"Back then, many of these lesser demons were considered game…like sport"

"Sport? What do you mean by that?"

Sango had never heard of demon hunting as a sport.

"Adventurous thrill seekers looked for ways to test their mettle, thus they went out and began hunting demons. Soon the occupation became quite…profitable"

"The main thing was that there was also a great amount of magic in the air. This is the main part, see back then everybody could do magic. Be it human, orc, demon whatever they could all do magic and a great amount of that to. Powerful and skilled humans were known as mages, wizards whatever you like. "

"That's so amazing" Kagome was up on her knees her hands clasped together and an odd sparkle in her eye garnering some curious glances from her fellow companions.

"But this of course leads us to a question whose answer is most disheartening."

The group stared at Valcos for a moment. Unsure of what he meant…soon Miroku stumbled upon the answer, actually he stumbled upon the question.

"W-what happened to all of these creatures?"

Valcos looked at him with a saddened smile…

"As time went by, we humans became more and more insecure. We grew hostile to all others who had power. Thus you can guess what happened. Man led a bloody crusade against all that was magical in the world. They attacked the elves, orcs, everything. And so within a century all these magical creatures were wiped out. The elves alone had the power to withstand the human onslaught. But owing to their nature they chose to leave this earth on their own accord. Witch burnings you must have heard of all that. Humans began to shun their magical sides. Today simply by virtue of the isolation of this land the world trade that it has been able to remain…to a great extent free from much of the bloodshed."

Kagome felt a tinge of pain as she stared back at the picture of the elves.

The mood was rather somber, slowly the entire group prepared for sleep. Valcos choose to sleep a little distance from the group-he didn't admit it, but he had nowhere to go.

As the days past Valcos began to sleep closer and closer. At night he would entertain the group with all of his old adventures that captured the imaginations of all.

Two weeks past in this fashion, on the eve of the third week Valcos suddenly bid the others adieu. In the process he finally asked for all their names. As Kagome introduced them Valcos took their hands in return…each time offering a small apology to each as he met them (no doubt for their last meeting) .

But when he finally was introduced to Inuyasha, Valcos hesitated; his face turned a ghostly white. His eyes wide…

"Indeed…you are Inuyasha"

He inspected him for a while…then quickly changed the subject.

"S-so…erm…w-where are you going from here?"

"Were looking for Naraku. I told you about him"

Indeed she had. In fact last night Kagome had given Valcos her brief history in this world. It was something he heard then that had prompted him to leave. There were questions he needed answered.

"Well Naraku…yes well I've heard of him. He's…well here take this"

Valcos handed them a small piece of parchment from his bag and with a smile and a wave he left, the group finally had a destination…

* * *

Again fellows...a review here and there would go a long way.

* * *


	6. In search of what must be found

**Chapter 5: In search of what must be found**

"What are you looking at!!"

The lord of the house trembled at the man's words. Who was he, why did he look like…

"Hey!! Old man!! Stop staring and get me food and drink, also get some bedding; I intend to stay the night."

The nerve of this man outraged him, but the sleek pearl hilt and sheath on his hip stilled the village head's tongue. In the end he obediently complied…

The warrior sat in the now empty room, the thought of good food intoxicating. But there was still work to be done.

Those who he was seeking had resided here not two weeks ago…something about exterminating demons. He'd have to pick up the pace if he intended to catch them. But he was on the trail now…it wouldn't be long before he found his victim.

_'And once I do…'_

The warrior traced the hilt of his sword absentmindedly as his food arrived…

* * *

_klunk kunk klunk…_

klunk kunk klunk…

"Wake up!!"

_klunk kunk klunk…_

"Wake up you old twig!!"

"W-what the…how dare you disturb my s-…oh its you"

The tone was full of dry disdain…yet familiar disdain.

"Come on Bokusen'on, there are better ways of greeting old friends"

The tree stared incredulously at the man.

"We are not friends Valcos"

"That's rubbish! I was a friend of the Inu no Taishou and you were a friend of the Inu no Taishou. That makes us friends does it not."

"Calling me an old twig, knocking on my bark!! Friends I think not!! Just tell me what you want"

Valcos marveled at the old demon, he knew that under all the icy hate, Bokusen'on respected him…well he hoped.

"As always, you get right to the point. By the way, aren't you surprised that I'm alive?"

Valcos looked on expectantly, nodoubt he'd been hoping to surprise the demon. But Bokusen'on stared at Valcos will a dull gaze.

"Well of course I knew you came back, if I didn't know I wouldn't be of any use to you would I…now what do you want from me."

It was true, Valcos needed information and Bokusen'on had lots off it. Slightly let down that he'd been found out Valcos began.

"It begins with a girl. Her name's Kagome"

"Yes, Sesshomaru has spoken of her, briefly"

The news didn't faze Valcos. He's always known who Sesshomaru was, he actually knew him quite well from a long time ago…so he continued speaking.

"She told me something very interesting the other day. She told me she came here from another time. Five hundred years in the future to be exact"

Bokusen'on seemed a little surprised by this.

"She comes through the b-"

"Bone eaters well, yes Valcos I've heard of the place"

Valcos was impressed, the old tree knew a lot…perfect.

"It seems you got you information right Bokusen'on. But it's impossible that she can jump through time."

Bokusen'on gave Valcos an inquisitive stare.

"Come on old man, if there's one thing I've learnt in all my travels, its that no one can cheat time. It just can't be done. But if its anything ill bet it's got something to do with the sacred jewel…I'm sure of it. And that's why I came here, I need you to tell me everything there is to know about the sacred jewel."

Bokusen'on was silent…after a long time he spoke.

"The jewel has never been of interest to me so I can only tell you the basics"

On hearing no objection from Valcos, the tree began to give him the whole history of the sacred jewel to the best of his knowledge. After he was done Valcos remained silent, his hand on his chin. Finally he spoke.

"No…no, that information was definitely useless."

Bokusen'on's eyes were wide…the nerve.

"Wait, don't get to exited we can make use of your information. Tell me about Midoriko"

"You've heard of her no doubt, Valcos?"

"Yes, I know her…well I knew her. We met during one of my excursions to this land. Your right, I guess its just a waste of time, I knew a lot about the priestess "

"So I guess that you know of her brother."

Valcos' jaw proverbially dropped. This was not possible…Midoriko didn't have a brother!

Reading Valcos' expression, the old tree elucidated…

"At an early age the boy changed his name to Nanako. It seems that he was not as…um…gifted as his little sister. He chose to live his life at his own pace, thus completely detached himself from all family ties with Midoriko"

Valcos was unsure…

"It makes an awkward kind of sense"

"Trust me Valcos, I'm not going to lie to you. Though he detached himself as a brother, he continued to follow Midoriko about her quests. He was quite a peculiar human, from what I know he recorded all of Midoriko's conquests…in great detail."

At last Valcos smiled. This was going to be too easy.

"Perfect. Thank you Bokusen'on. So where can I find this guy"

It was Bokusen'on's turn to smile…

"Ah, you don't know"

"Sorry Valcos, I haven't a clue. But that should be no problem for you."

Valcos raised one arm high above his head as he waved good bye-he was already on his way, his task was clear.

There was truth in what the old tree said. Valcos had never been keen about being a bounty hunter, or slaying demons for a living. Thus in stead he became a 'tracker'; anything that was lost or needed to be found he could do it. Combining his skills with the sword and his keen intellect, he became one of the best there ever was.

And so a search that would have lasted the greatest of men months, even years was completed within one week by Valcos.

Within no time-having stashed his sword in a nearby tree-he was introducing himself to an aging Nanako at his doorstep.

Under the identity of Noelle Von Kampher ; a Saxon historian from the west he was able to gain Nanako's trust and more importantly…his hospitality.

After entering the man's library it took Valcos quite a while before he was able to find what he was looking for.

By the time he found the dusty pile of parchment it was late into the night. Nanako's wife had left candles and tea on a low table and retired for the night. But Valcos wasn't fooled. He knew she was lying just beyond the room. No doubt the trust of he household was not endless.

Through the night Valcos poured over page after page of descriptions of the various demons that made up the amalgamation that was the demon that finally fought Midoriko.

Valcos was amazed at the detail that was contained within this volume. Every demon had been classified described, why there even was a charcoal sketch. This might have seemed laborious to any other but Valcos enjoyed reading…a throwback to his unsettling past.

As he reached the end of the volume his hope began to waver. The demons-no doubt-were powerful, but none had any special abilities, definitely not any that could come close to jumping through time.

Finally he met a page with minimal writing. Its opposite leaf was blank.

With a furrowed brow Valcos turned a few pages ahead. To his surprise, they were all filled with descriptions of more demons.

Looking back to the half empty page he began to read…

_'I searched for the demon for months. Sure was I of its existence. But alas, it seemed that the demon never truly existed. In a last attempt I ventured to the borders of the western lands. Humans were tolerated to a greater extent there. Fortune was in my favor as there I met a sentry who told me of such a demon. It was called the unseen one by them. This shed no more light on the subject but it was a start.'_

The writing ended there. But it was all he needed. Waiting till the sun rose Valcos then thanked Nanako and his wife retrieved his sword and Left for his destination.

Three more days past in travel. This leg of his journey would be short on account of the fact that he knew where he was going…and the fact that he had _secretly_ borrowed the village head's horse near Nanako's residence.

Tying the horse to a tree, Valcos gazed up at his destination. A mighty castle loomed before him. Placed on a remote hill its tip reached high into the low traveling clouds.

As he reached its main gate a demon appeared along the parapet.

"Who goes there, identify yourself"

Valcos raised his arms in submission. He always enjoyed letting others believe that they were I control.

"You may tell the lady of the castle that Valcos has come to meet her."

The guard looked at Valcos closely.

"You smell human. My lady does not suffer the company humans."

"And so I am my suspicious friend. You may tell her that as well. While you at it tell her that I have had a long journey and expect her full hospitality"

The demon was about to explode in anger when Valcos interrupted him yet again.

"If she denies me audience you may kill me"

This seemed to change the demons mind.

"Wait here"

With that he disappeared up he center steps leading to the higher levels. Moments later he returned…fuming.

"My lady shall grant you her…hospitality"

So the demon slowly led Valcos to the upper most level. He was forced to suffer Valcos' sly jabs all the way.

Reaching the top, Valcos was led to one of the many verandas on this level. The view was stunning; clouds swam about making it look like it was raining feathers. Every now and then the clouds would part and like windows to the rest of the world, one could see all the lands that lay beyond.

There in the center on the veranda was placed a large throne. On it sat a beautiful maiden. She adorned a white cloak with silvery white fur lining the edges and had long straight hair to match. A solitary crescent moon resided on her forehead, her eyes a golden yellow…if they were open.

Her head rested upon the throne, her eyes closed in deep contemplation.

"M-my lady it is me Valcos"

"Of course it is you, there aren't to many humans who would pull something like that"

"Y-yes"

Valcos didn't understand why but her presence always made him feel uneasy.

"So Valcos, why have you graced me with your company?"

"N-no reason, I just wanted to see how you were doing. It been a long time you know."

Now the woman's eyes opened. She looked up giving Valcos her full attention. Her eyebrows raised, a smile on her lips, all in the most playfully mischievous of manners.

Immediately Valcos turned away. Why did she have to look at him like that, like he was some insignificant…tool?

"Come now Valcos, don't lie to me, why would you come all this way just to see how I was"

Valcos didn't want to be here.

"I've been traveling for a while. I've heard some interesting things. I may need to use the archives"

"Of course you shall, but you must stay a while, accept my hospitality. Is that not what you asked for?"

All his arrogance with the earlier demon disappearing, Valcos bowed in agreement. As he did he saw the lady's gaze shift. Looking up she continued to smile.

A figure walked by Valcos, he could feel its steely gaze upon him as it passed.

The woman now spoke to the new figure.

"It has been a long time Sesshomaru" to which the figure replied…

"It has been a long time mother"

* * *

Abrasiel, mulled over all Khadriel had told him. Now he was back at his residence once again. There must have been more news…

_'What more can there be?'_

At that moment Khadriel re-entered the room. He knew an explanation was expected.

"You see, God confided this little secret only in Galadriel, my predecessor. Galadriel in turn confided only in me. At the time I held the post that you hold now. Thus I confided the secret in you as well. You have certain powers that can help keeping this a secret."

Abrasiel nodded. As the official head of records of heaven, it was he who monitored all the interactions between heaven and other dimensions…most importantly its interactions with the people of earth.

" So I called you here Abrasiel, because I have a plan. With all these disturbances going on around the mortal plane we can rid us of the problem. Though I admit, it is slightly…unethical"

Abrasiel dutifully heard Khadriel's plan. By the end of it he had to agree that it was unethical…a little too unethical indeed.

* * *

AN

* * *


End file.
